


Moving The Furniture

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a challenge, prompt was thunder.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moving The Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge, prompt was thunder.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“I ain’t leaving till it stops,” Ed stated anxiously as another booming jolt of thunder rumbled through the heavens. Serena slipped her hand into his back pocket lovingly squeezing his butt. “You don’t have to leave Eddie.”

Ed raised his arm, sniffing his shirt. “My threads say different.”

Serena contemplated an offer before speaking. “Tell you what, Eddie. I’ll come to your place with you. Make sure you’re alright while god’s moving the furniture.”

A small smile formed on Ed’s mouth. “That’s a new one on me.”

“I heard Arthur say it to one of his grandkids a while back and it’s just kinda stuck with me.”

Ed spun Serena into a loving hug. “I’ll go home in the morning,” he whispered as he began to kiss her neck.


End file.
